numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/from the interview with battle: reasons why he hates that episode
time to explain better, for each episodes I interviewed him on The Wrong Number *The Newspaper: The newspaper, according to him, is pretty idiotic, has no comics or normal newspaper stuff. All it has is "3+3=6" and a magnifying glass on it. *Idiot Detective: One and Nine were too lazy to basically go check and count. They thought this: "1,2,3,4,5,9,7,8,6,10". Well, not until the end. But seriously, Nine was a bit too lazy to count while coming back. The Numberblocks Express I convinced him into watching it, he cringed from most of the parts. *The Opening: Probably he means the start of the episode. *The Start of the "Let's Stop the Train": Five basically, while pushing the switch to go forward, gets launched to the side somehow. Battle mentions that the creators were thinking too hard on physics for kids shows. *Idiot Ones: The Ones dance on the train, which Battle mentions is "the right recipe for suicide". All the Ones also ask how to get back to Five. And then, one One says the add another one, but it turns out their's MORE ones. Battle asks why can't they even teamwork instead of merging into Five. Also at no point after Five gets launched off the train does she jump back on the train... whatever you call it. *"Oh look! steam is really powerfull that it blasts a head off!": Yes, I think he means SMOKE also, because literally, not only are the Ones smiling about being blown away by steam/smoke, but the Numberblocks don't care about being subtracted until only one One is left. Also, Battle mentions that instead the Numberblocks should fall down instead of the smoke "grabbing" them. *1:46: "Pretty happy for blocks being flung off the train" "especially when they are on a more important mission" *Numberblocks not using their eyes: Well, look. Numberblocks are too focused into saving the train, and they're pretty much not even looking out for danger. All they do is keep crashing into crates. Not after some crates do they now hop over them. What. *Enough Space for Five: Their's ENOUGH space for Five to get onto the train, especially when the train is Five's speed. *Dancing on a Train: Basically, again, the Numberblocks only care about dancing on the train. Jeez. But this time around they know about obstacles, but instead they decide to dance when they get on. Do we dance on trains about to crash in real life? No! *Tunnel Parts: Four is too distracted in the stripes he's never seen before = "4! look out! oh nevermind, too late. You crashed like a complete moron". "instead of falling and obeying the laws of physics, let's just glue against the wall instead without glue". More comments: "3 can fly? ALL ALONG?!" "Look out 5! too late again" "Fly or obey the laws of physics". *Crane Part: "You should have been looking ahead 5, you look like an complete idiot". Just a reminder, Five WAS looking at the crane, but she barely moved an inch to dodge being grabbed. *Repetitive "Only Five can stop the train, so how can we make Five again?": This annoyed Battle a ton. The Numberblocks seem idiotic to him. *"High five! Success! I've stopped the Numberblocks Express! Woohoo!": "which you could have been doing since you know, 1:22!". So I guess that in the end, Five got only one star for not stopping the train fast enough. Pictured Dumb Moments five yer tall.PNG|I think this is why Battle said the opening was bad enough. LAUNCHED FROM THE TRAIN.PNG|By using too much force Five just somehow knocks herself out of the train. Wait, shouldn't this train have doors? THEY ARE ACTING AS IF THEY DON'T CARE.PNG|The ones are dancing on the train, like they don't even care. What about REAL LIFE? comfy steam clouds.PNG|Three is smiling. One is also smiling. They like steam/smoke blowing them away, eh? the space.PNG|Their is enough space for Two to move sideways and stop the train. I guess Five doesn't care about... AGAIN!.PNG|CRATES! PAY ATTENTION THREE.PNG|Look, the Black is supposed to be where Three is looking at. SHE SHOULD BE PAYING ATTENTION! Running Game.PNG|Wow, after bumping into crates the Twos now have sense about dodging the crates. WOW. OH NOT AGAIN.PNG|Four, stop staring at the screen. owwie a.PNG|Oh NOW he's paying attention. Only when they bump into crates will they suddenly see the crate. WOAH WAIT TWO ARE YOU SMILING.PNG|Wait, is TWO SMILING ABOUT THE OTHER TWO?! MORE CHICKEN DANCING.PNG|HOP! HOP! HOP ON TOP! THEN DANCE ON THE TRAIN AND MAKE IT FLOP! DON'T MAKE THE TRAIN STOP, 'CAUSE WE'RE TOO INTERESTED IN THE BOP! wait four is not paying attention.PNG|Yes. Look where Four's body is pointing to. Again, Four only pays attention when he's about to make contact with it. Ouchywouchy.PNG|"4! look out! oh nevermind, too late. You crashed like a complete moron" Glue.PNG|Yes, Three glues to the wall instead of simply falling off. ABANDONED AGAIN.PNG|Well Three is running on the air. DANCING TWO.PNG|Battle accordingly told Two to stop dancing. nice crane.PNG|"You have saved life, am eternally grateful." - Five when she's about to be CRANED. THIS IS NOT WHAT SHE ACTUALLY SAYS. LETS CRASH THE TRAIN!.PNG|Please see the end for yourself while I bring up bonus noobs. despacito but with reversed colors.PNG NOOBY FIVE.PNG Category:Blog posts